


skyfall

by amaelamin



Series: neo tumblr prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: Neo + Ken - Neo going on holiday together and Ken as the flight attendant who can't keep his eyes off the ridiculously attractive couple and vice versa. They end up at the same hotel and Neo invite Jaehwan to ~play~ with them for the rest of his layover. Smutty smut smut pls





	

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually show up,” Hakyeon says breathlessly, stumbling forwards and falling onto the bed with Jaehwan underneath him. Jaehwan’s changed out of his uniform – had a bath, and Hakyeon wants to press his nose to Jaehwan’s neck to inhale the delicious scent of his skin. His hair is still slightly wet at the roots, like he couldn’t wait; the thought makes Hakyeon want to moan.

“Are you kidding me?” Jaehwan answers, and pulls Hakyeon down to kiss him. It’s hungry – no time for sweet and tentative here – Jaehwan is the furthest thing from shy, and Hakyeon is drinking it in like wine. “When I saw you downstairs in the lobby – if you hadn’t asked – I might have done it myself-”

_“How may I help you?”_

_Taekwoon looks up, and the tall flight attendant standing next to him in the aisle is leaning down to better hear and answer Taekwoon. Hakyeon’s eyes travel the width of his shoulders and are drawn irresistibly to the contrast with his small waist, and then long, long legs._

_“Can I get some water, please?”_

_“Sure,” Jaehwan smiles, and turns to go get it. Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon, and Taekwoon looks back at him._

_“He seems nice,” Hakyeon says innocently._

_“Sure,” Taekwoon mimics Jaehwan._

_Jaehwan comes back a minute later with a small bottle of mineral water, and the first thing he notices is Hakyeon’s casual hand resting on Taekwoon’s thigh. Too high up to be platonic, and coupled with the way Hakyeon has spread his fingers, too possessive to be casual._

_Hakyeon sees him looking, and squeezes._

_Jaehwan smiles, and passes Taekwoon the water, and smiles some more, and hopes his pants show off his butt attractively when he turns to go back to his post. Scratch that – he knows they do. He can’t help but turn back once he’s three seats down from them, and both of them are watching him._

_Oh, boy._

“Where’s your-” Jaehwan begins to say, Hakyeon’s mouth hot on his neck and fingers already busy unbuttoning his shorts. He pauses, not sure how to continue.

“Taekwoon? He’s in the bath. He’ll be out soon,” Hakyeon replies, running a hand through Jaehwan’s thick hair to pull his head further back and give Hakyeon better access to his neck. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“Shouldn’t we – wait-” Jaehwan gasps out, half-hoping Hakyeon leaves marks.

Hakyeon raises his head and studies Jaehwan’s face. Jaehwan wants it, clearly – hands roaming eager underneath Hakyeon’s shirt and moans unforced. “Listen, Taekwoon likes to watch. So it’ll be just you and me, unless he decides he wants in – I hope that’s okay?”

“Do you guys do this a lot?” Jaehwan asks, curiosity creeping into his voice as he swallows at the thought of being on display for someone to enjoy like this. He likes the idea – very much.

“Not really,” Hakyeon smiles. “You were… unexpected. And clearly interested.”

“Oh, you’re here,” a soft voice says, and they both look up to see – Taekwoon, Jaehwan knows now – in the hotel’s white bathrobe move to stand at the side of the bed and look down at them, fresh from the shower and dark hair still wet. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jaehwan manages, as if lying underneath Taekwoon’s – boyfriend? Fuckbuddy? Husband? Master? Who even knew – panting slightly, with his shorts unbuttoned and hair mussed was something completely unremarkable. “I’m Jaehwan.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon makes a pleased noise. “Jaehwan. I forgot to ask, sorry.”

Jaehwan looks back at him with a little fire due to the teasing, and Hakyeon grins slowly. “Make it worth me remembering your name?”

“Says you. What if I’m here for Taekwoon?” Jaehwan challenges, unable to stop himself. “Sounds like you’ve got to bring it, too.”

Taekwoon makes a little sound from above them where he’s settled himself against the headboard and Jaehwan realises he’s amused, and then wonders what Taekwoon knows that he doesn’t.

Hakyeon gives Jaehwan a calculating look before sitting up and straddling Jaehwan’s hips, rocking against Jaehwan’s growing erection. He’s left in his sweatpants, low-slung and leaving nothing to the imagination about Hakyeon’s reaction to Jaehwan or just how full Jaehwan is going to be with Hakyeon inside him – and perfect golden honey skin, as far as the eye can see.

“Taek, help me,” Hakyeon says as he lifts off Jaehwan briefly to pull off his pants, Jaehwan not wanting a miss it but sight obscured meanwhile by Taekwoon tugging his shirt up and off Jaehwan’s head, and sliding cool hands down Jaehwan’s side to push down his shorts. Neither Jaehwan or Hakyeon are wearing underwear, and when they are both laid bare to each other Jaehwan can swear to god they both start grinning at the same time.

“See?” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon, eyes glancing to him behind them. “It’s true.”

“What’s true?” Jaehwan demands.

“Big nose, big dick,” Hakyeon says simply, and breaks into a small laugh at the look of consternation on Jaehwan’s face.

“It’s my charm,” Jaehwan says defensively, and Hakyeon trails one finger down the smooth underside of Jaehwan’s cock.

“I’ll bet it is,” Hakyeon answers.

Hakyeon straddles him once more and this time the kiss is desperate – Hakyeon is rolling his hips against Jaehwan’s in movements so sinfully fluid Jaehwan can only try to hold on, fingers digging into Hakyeon’s full ass and gasping into Hakyeon’s mouth at their cocks grinding together. Jaehwan reaches down, further, and as Hakyeon begins his downward roll Jaehwan presses a finger against Hakyeon’s rim – not trying to push inside, just brushing against the sensitive skin there to feel the shudder reverberate up Hakyeon’s body.

“Impatient,” Hakyeon murmurs against Jaehwan’s lips, dipping back into his mouth again and again, kisses wet and heady. “I’d rather be the one filling you with my cock, though. You look like you’d give me the ride of my life. Plus-”

Hakyeon hooks one of Jaehwan’s knees with his arm and brings it up, spreading Jaehwan’s thighs so that Hakyeon’s cock is pressed hot and thick against Jaehwan’s entrance. “Taekwoon likes to watch me fuck. He likes seeing other guys spread their legs for me and come hard on my cock. I don’t really want to take that away from him.”

“You want me to ride you?” Jaehwan asks, cheeks red and cock painfully hard, already throbbing between his legs.

“If you please,” Hakyeon smiles, and kisses down Jaehwan’s chest. Jaehwan knows what’s coming but he still isn’t prepared for the complete lack of hesitation before Hakyeon swallows down his cock to the base, hoarse cry falling from his mouth as he instinctively reaches down to cup Hakyeon’s face to feel how wide he’s opening his mouth to fit all of Jaehwan down his throat.

Taekwoon watches Hakyeon suck Jaehwan off, admiring the new angle of being able to see what Hakyeon looks like when he’s going down on someone to the intoxicating background sounds of Jaehwan slowly losing his mind. Hakyeon’s good at this, Taekwoon knows, and he imagines he can feel Hakyeon’s tongue and heat of his mouth on his own cock, lying hard on his stomach. He doesn’t want to touch himself yet – wants to draw it out for Hakyeon to do what he wants with later, and he curls his hands loosely into fists in the fabric of his robe before going back to watch Hakyeon. Hakyeon – on all fours above Jaehwan, cock hanging down heavy between his legs, skin practically glowing in the soft light – and knowing how his skin and cock feels and tastes is a special kind of torture for Taekwoon.

Jaehwan has his head thrown back, long tempting line of his neck and collarbones exposed – he’d look pretty if Hakyeon marked him; red on pale inner thighs, throat, stomach. He’s got cocksucking lips, too – Taekwoon is surprised Hakyeon didn’t guide Jaehwan’s mouth to his cock instead, to watch Jaehwan’s full lips slide up and down his length and stretched around his girth. Taekwoon would have liked to see that; one of his favourite things is watching someone else at Hakyeon’s feet pleasuring him with their mouth. He knows the exquisite feeling of trying to get it all down your throat and how Hakyeon moans when you get it right – and then he pushes just a little more, reminding Taekwoon of how deep Hakyeon reaches inside him with he’s buried to the hilt.

Hakyeon comes off Jaehwan’s cock with a small pop and climbs over Jaehwan to get to the empty space between Jaehwan and Taekwoon – Jaehwan’s eyes spring open, clearly flustered – he thought Hakyeon was going to let him come.

“Not yet,” Hakyeon answers the unasked question, lying down on his back. “Come here.”

Hakyeon positions Jaehwan in imitation of him previously, hovering over Hakyeon on his hands and knees with Hakyeon having easy access to his cock and Taekwoon going to get the lube. Taekwoon lubes up his fingers before passing the bottle to Hakyeon, who looks up at him before smiling. Taekwoon joining in is rare.

Jaehwan trembles like this, caught in between the two of them – Hakyeon staring up at him relentlessly in a way that makes his blood run hotter, hand tugging lazily at his cock and Taekwoon’s long, cool fingers fucking him gently from behind – slow, careful thrusts at first; one finger, two, then three, and Jaehwan is struggling to keep his breaths steady.

Hakyeon pours the lube onto himself, slicking it up and down his cock before taking Jaehwan’s cock in hand and doing the same for him. Their cocks are close enough for Hakyeon to stroke both of them together, the slide making Jaehwan’s head spin.

“Wet like this is good, huh?” Hakyeon murmurs. “So easy to move inside you, long smooth strokes deep and tight. Tell me, Jaehwan, how many times have you come before in one night?”

“You sure you want to go for the record?” Jaehwan gasps, beginning to fuck himself back on Taekwoon’s fingers. “That’ll be three.”

“Hmm,” Hakyeon grins. “Four times then. Let’s see how good you can be for me.”

Taekwoon pulls his fingers out and Hakyeon’s hands move to Jaehwan’s hips, insistently guiding him downwards to where Taekwoon is holding Hakyeon’s cock steady for Jaehwan to sink down on. The sight of Hakyeon’s cock disappearing into Jaehwan’s body inch by inch makes Taekwoon have to bite his lip – he wants to fuck Hakyeon and he wants to fuck Jaehwan and he wants both of them inside him and in his mouth; Jaehwan’s guttural groan mirrors his own in his mind.

Jaehwan is vocal. Every grind downwards, every roll of his hips on Hakyeon’s cock is accompanied by a helpless moan, whimper or whine, and Taekwoon can see how crazy it’s making Hakyeon. Jaehwan doesn’t try to be quiet; Taekwoon is beginning to think being self-conscious isn’t a big thing for him, and truth be told it’s hot. He’s enjoying fucking himself on Hakyeon’s dick and isn’t afraid to show it – the appreciation for Hakyeon’s body and –

Jaehwan opens his eyes and looks right at Taekwoon just at that moment, and Taekwoon is startled out of his thoughts. Jaehwan doesn’t break eye contact as he rides Hakyeon, still moaning and reacting to the feeling of Hakyeon inside him, but keeping his gaze on Taekwoon until Taekwoon can feel his face start to heat up. Jaehwan’s moans feel like they’re seeping into Taekwoon’s skin until he can feel what Jaehwan is feeling, every surge and thrust inside him –

Taekwoon crawls over and kisses Jaehwan hard, one hand blindly seeking out Hakyeon to touch him, anywhere, wherever; and the gasp he hears from Hakyeon at the sight of him kissing Jaehwan sends fire throughout his veins.

Hakyeon grips Jaehwan’s hips harder, more roughly, moving him faster in time with his own thrusts up into Jaehwan as he watches Jaehwan and Taekwoon kiss, Jaehwan grabbing on to Taekwoon to steady himself and Taekwoon bringing up the hand he has on Hakyeon’s chest to between Jaehwan’s legs, cupping his balls and then wrapping his fingers tight around Jaehwan’s cock. Jaehwan practically sobs into Taekwoon’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan starts to babble, desperately working his hips in tandem with Hakyeon’s thrusts, chasing the irresistible build of pressure within him aching for release. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

He grabs Taekwoon’s hand over his cock and forces it to move, pumping it without care for being gentle. “Fuck, please, _please_ , _fuck_ -”

Hakyeon thrusts up into Jaehwan deep and hard, harder than he usually would with anyone else, but the keening sound Jaehwan makes at it before going breathless in one long moan at his own release over Hakyeon, Taekwoon, the bedsheets, spurs Hakyeon on once more; twice – buried completely inside Jaehwan’s tight heat he spills until he’s dry, letting go of Jaehwan’s hips and letting his arms drop to his side with a low groan.

Jaehwan slides off Hakyeon, Taekwoon catching him and making space for him to lie down between Hakyeon and himself.

The hotel room has nothing but their cooling-down pants, Jaehwan’s voice still bouncing around Taekwoon’s head. Taekwoon still hasn’t taken off his robe, though the noticeable tent in it quietly begs attention – almost absently, Taekwoon reaches down between Jaehwan’s thighs and dips his fingers inside Jaehwan once again, Jaehwan’s entire body jerking at the touch – sensitive and still on fire.

Taekwoon withdraws his fingers from Jaehwan’s body, covered in Hakyeon’s come, and parts his robe to slide them slowly down his own cock, coating it. Jaehwan lets out a slow rush of breath, shaking his head as he watches the progress of Taekwoon’s fingers.

“Fuck, you guys are kinky,” Jaehwan declares with admiration in his voice. “Adopt me.”

“Don’t be gross,” Hakyeon laughs tiredly. “Give us a minute, Taek.”

“You never told me your name,” Jaehwan says abruptly, turning slightly to Hakyeon. “And not to blow my own horn but I’m _pretty sure_ you’re not forgetting mine now, given how hard you just came.”

Hakyeon doesn’t know whether to laugh or take a swipe at the smug look on Jaehwan’s face, but the smile wins out. “It’s Hakyeon. If you live in Seoul I’ll give you my number. I’m _pretty sure_ you’ll want it.”

“This is only orgasm one out of the four you’ve promised me,” Jaehwan says. “And poor Taekwoon hasn’t even had his yet.”

“Put that mouth to better use, then, why don’t you?” Hakyeon rolls onto his side to look at them. “Anyone ever tell you you talk a lot?”

“Sure. Anyone ever tell you your boyfriend’s really hot?”

Taekwoon glances up quickly at this, and a slow smile spreads across Hakyeon’s face as Jaehwan pushes himself up to a sitting position and begins to snake a hand under Taekwoon’s bathrobe, pulling the tie apart.

“Yeah, they have, actually,” Hakyeon replies slowly, watching Taekwoon’s breathing speed up as Jaehwan opens the bathrobe and slides a hand down one pale, creamy thigh. Jaehwan looks captivated, and as admiring as he should rightly be; Hakyeon’s smile widens. “Many, many times.”

*


End file.
